Una nueva familia
by Dara Airen
Summary: Una historia muy tierna que salio de escuchar los ost de FF7  que la disfrute  Cloti


Cuando Cloud por fin tuvo el valor suficiente de entrar al cuarto la imagen que vio lo dejo encantado, jamás creyo que podria ver algo tan hermoso.

Ahí en la cama de esa habitacion la mujer mas hermosa del mundo con un pequeño trocito de cielo.

-Mira quien llego.- Dijo Tifa.- Es tu papi.- Sonrio al ver como el pequeño se revolvia entre sus brazos.- Acercate.- le dijo al atolondrado de Cloud, al mismo tiempo que alzaba una mano hacia el.

-Como te sientes?.- dijo acercandose el peli-dorado.

-Feliz.- con una gran sonrisa.- Aunque tambien cansada. Quieres cargarlo?.

-Se ve tan bien en tus brazos que no puedo moverlo de ahí.- Dijo Cloud con una mirada un poco extraña. Lo que mas queria era cargar a su pequeño hijo, tenia un miedo descomunal, un miedo que jamás sitio anteriormente. _" Y si no soy un buen padre?"_

_-_Cloud?.- Tifa lo saco de sus pensamientos.- Se que tienes miedo, tambien lo tengo yo pero no puedo darme por vencida no ahora que lo tengo a el.- dijo mirando a su bebe.- Ahora tengo algo que me ara despertarme cada mañana.

-Por que siempre me das toda la confianza que necesito, con unas cuantas palabras?.- dijo Cloud al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama al lado de Tifa y de su bello bebe.

-Por que te conozco mejor que nadie Cloud por eso.- dijo poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de aquel hombre que amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser.- Se que nombre quiero ponerle.- dijo de la nada Tifa.

-Cual?.- Dijo Cloud sin perder ningun detalle de la respiracion del niño.

-Zack.- dijo Tifa sonriendo.

Cloud que estaba super entretenido con la respiracion de su hijo, volteo inmediatamente al escuchar a Tifa decir eso.

-Tifa. Por...- Y una vez mas Tifa lo dejo sin palabras. Tifa al ver esta reaccion en su esposo solto una risilla burlona.

-Zack fue un heroe. Quiero que mi hijo lleve el nombre del hombre al cual le estare agradecida toda la vida, gracias a el tu estas aquí y por ende el.- mirando al bebe.- esta aquí.

-Tifa.- una pequeña sonrisa se escapo del rostro de Cloud.- Tienes razon hay mucho que agradecerle a Zack.- dijo Cloud se levanto de la cama.- Puedo cargarlo?.- dijo Cloud ofreciendo sus brazos hacia Tifa.

Tifa solo sonrio, amaba tanto ese lado de Cloud solo el seria capaz de pedir permiso para cargar a su hijo, le entrego al bebe no si antes darle unas indicaciones de cómo cargarlo. Ahora fue Tifa la que creyo que jamás podria ver una escena mas hermosa. Cloud miraba a su bebe sin perder detalle alguno, sus manitas, su nariz, su boquita, todo estaba en orden, el bebe de pronto abrio sus ojitos, azules tan azules como los suyos. Solo pudo sonreir aun mas.

-Hola Zack! Yo soy tu papa.- Dijo y tomaba una de las pequeñas manos de su hijo.- Te prometo hoy el dia de tu nacimiento que velare por ti noche y dia y que te querre mas que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-Mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo? Y yo que?.- Dijo Tifa.- Me he puesto celosa.- al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos. Cloud se acerco hasta su esposa volvio a sentarse a su lado y dijo.

-Gracias Tifa. Tengo todo esto gracias a ti, gracias a tu amor.- dijo acercandose a ella.- Ahora descubro cuanto perdon he ganado.

-Cloud.- dijo Tifa, su esposo no era muy expresivo, asi que el que haya dicho eso le dio una inmensa ternura.- Nos hemos perdonado mutuamente.- y con eso abrazo a su esposo y a su bebe.

-_Muchas gracias Zack.- penso Tifa._

-Te amo.- escucho decir a Cloud.

-Yo los amo.- dijo Tifa.

Y asi se dieron un tierno beso que se vieron obligados a interrumpir por la llegada de sus grandes amigos Barret, Cid, Vincent (si era rarisimo verlo ahí), Yuffie, Marlene y Denzel este ultimo miraba receloso en una esquina.

-Denzel ven.- Dijo Tifa.

Denzel se acerco hasta la cama donde estaban Cloud, Tifa y el nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Te gusta tu hermanito?.- Dijo Cloud de la nada.

-Cloud! Era una sorpresa!.- dijo Tifa al ver la cara de confucion de Denzel continuo.- Denzel, Cloud y yo hemos decidido adoptarte oficialmente. Queremos que seas un Strife mas.

-Que te parece la idea?.- Pregunto Cloud.

-Cloud, Tifa. Muchas gracias.- dijo Denzel tratando de evitar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-No Denzel ya no soy Tifa para ti, ahora soy mama.- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Denzel.

-Gracias mama, papa.- y las lagrimas fluyeron.

Asi la pequeña nueva familia se abrazo. Y el grupo de amigos descubrieron que en el mundo habia una pequeña esperanza siempre y cuando existiera el amor.

A lo lejos una figura los obserbava.

_-Cloud me alegro que al fin seas feliz! Gracias por ponerle mi nombre a tu hijo, sigue luchando ahora tienes una familia a la cual proteger. Sigue adelante amigo mio._

_Tifa cuidalo mucho que tu eres uno de los pilares por los cuales sigue adelante._

_-Zack.- dijo otra voz.- Hora de irnos._

_-Si Aerith._

_Y asi ambos desaparecieron con la gran satisfaccion de que sus amigos eran felices._

FIN


End file.
